


kissing just for practice

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/F, Genderbending, Genderfuck, always-a-girl!Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does Tim Drake have, like, a boyfriend?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	kissing just for practice

"So, _Robin_ ," Steph says. She knows Tim's name now, her real name, but sometimes she still calls her that, maybe just to make Tim squirm.

" _Spoiler_ ," Tim counters, except Steph took her mask off half an hour ago and they're just hanging out on the roof outside her bedroom window.

"Does Tim Drake have, like, a boyfriend?" Steph asks.

"Um," Tim says. "No, I mean, I…"

"Why not?" Steph asks. "You're kinda cute. I mean, you're cuter without the mask, but _you_ know."

"Steph…" Tim peels off the mask, just for her, and Steph grins. "See?" she says. "You've got gorgeous eyes, Tim Drake."

"Thanks," Tim mumbles, looks away. She should get going soon. Tomorrow's Saturday, but her dad's been on her again about them spending time together as a _family_ and the more sleep she gets before that, the better.

"So, the boyfriend thing," Steph says, and Tim looks back at her. "Is it that you're shy?"

Tim shakes her head. "I mean, I've… dated," she says. "It's just, I'm never really sure what to… do."

"Well, not doing what _I_ did is advisable," Steph says. "You'd ruin those tiny little hips of yours." She prods Tim in the side, and Tim yelps.

"Duh, Steph," Tim says. "I just mean like… kissing, and everything."

"Oh my god," Steph says. "The girl wonder doesn't know how to _kiss_?"

Tim feels her face hit up. "I know _how_ ," she grits out. "It's just –"

"Show me," Steph says.

"What?"

Steph scoots closer, leans in so close Tim can see the freckles on her nose, the smudge of eyeliner under her eyes. "Come on, girl wonder," she says. "Show me how you kiss."

"Cut it out," Tim says, but Steph's not joking; and it's not like Tim hasn't _thought_ about what it might be like –

She leans in and presses her lips to Steph, just a tiny bit, but when she pulls back Steph says, "Oh, I know you can do better than _that_ ," and drags her back in.

Tim knows her lips are a chapped from flying around rooftops, but Steph's lips are soft, and she cups Tim's face with her hand. Tim gets braver, tugs her gloves off and gets her hand in Steph's long blonde hair.

Then Steph opens her mouth, slides her tongue against Tim's bottom lip, and she giggles into Tim's mouth when Tim makes a quiet noise against her. She tastes like strawberry chapstick, like Dr. Pepper and Skittles. Tim's always telling her she has to eat better if she's going to be one of them, but Steph never _listens_ -

But sometimes, Tim's glad she doesn't. It's nice to have someone around who isn't afraid of Batman.

"Hm," Steph says once she pulls back. Tim's breathing hard, and when she licks her lips she just tastes Steph.

"Not bad, Wonder Girl," Steph says. "Seven out of ten. Maybe seven point five just for being so cute."

" _Steph_ ," Tim says. "You know I'm kind of a perfectionist, right?"

"Yep," Steph says. She grins, leans back against the roof again and crosses her long legs in front of her. "So you'll just have to keep practicing."

Tim just about tackles her.


End file.
